fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lucky, Chiyoku vs Naginata
Vorgeschichte Lucky und Chiyoku erreichten eskortiert von einigen Runenrittern als einzige, den von Balmung lokalisierten, geheimen Eingang zu dem wahren Kontrollraum. Nachdem Lucky und Chiyoku die Wächterroboter in der Unendlichen Halle überwunden hatten, durchbrachen sie die Decke zum Kontrollraum der Himmelsfestung. Sie landeten in einem Vorraum durch den sie den Kontrollraum erreichten. Kampf Als Naginata die beiden von seinem Thron aus eintreten sieht, beginnt er zu lachen und sagt, dass er Magier des Heiligen Kreuzes oder Ratsmitglieder erwartet hätte, aber keine so unbedeutenden Magier wie diese beiden. Lucky warnt ihn sich nicht zu überschätzen, da dies nur Titel seien, die die Ratsversammlung vergebe, man einen Magier jedoch nicht an Titeln sondern nur an dessen magischen Fähigkeiten messen könne. Naginata antwortet darauf, dass dies nur das Gewinsel eines niederen Hundes sei und er Lucky und Chiyoku in einem Augenblick vernichten werde. Er streckt seinen rechten Arm aus, worauf aus der Handfläche finstere Magie hervorbrodelt und in mehreren geisterartigen Auswüchsen auf Lucky und Chiyoku zuschießt. Lucky beschwört zwei Schwerter und durchschneidet die Attacke, bevor sie ihn oder Chiyoku erreichen kann. Chiyoku stürmt derweil vor und greift Naginata mit Eisklingen an. Doch Naginata lässt zwischen seinen Händen einen konzentrierten Ball finsterer Magie entstehen, den er mit Geister Feuerwerk auf Chiyoku und die beschworenen Klingen abfeuert. Die Klingen zerbrechen beim Aufprall und Chiyoku wird zurückgeworfen, während Lucky in seiner Schwarzflügelrüstung hinter Naginata erscheint und ihn mit einem schrägen Schnitt enthaupten will. Naginata taucht unter dem Schnitt hinweg und trifft Lucky mit einem Strahl finsterer Magie, der Lucky gegen eine Wand schleudert. Chiyoku springt mit einem Zweihänder aus Eis bewaffnet von der Seite auf Naginata zu, welcher allerdings nur seinen Arm hebt und Chiyoku, wie von mehreren Schlägen getroffen, durch die Luft fliegen lässt. Zudem hat sich über Naginatas rechter Handfläche eine weitere Konzentration finsterer Magie gebildet, die er mit seiner Hand zerdrückt, worauf Lucky von den schwarzen Geisterwesen eingehüllt wird. Chiyoku, die ihn befreien will, stoppt plötzlich in der Luft und fasst sich an den Hals, als würde sie gewürgt werden. Naginata lacht auf und fragt Lucky, ob er immer noch so großspurig sei. Er, Naginata, könne nur von Ratsmitgliedern oder Magiern des Heiligen Kreuzes überhaupt ins Schwitzen gebracht werden. Lucky und Chiyoku könnten seinen gottgleichen Kräften, alles zu treffen ohne es zu berühren, nichts entgegen setzten. Chiyoku fängt plötzlich an zu grinsen und sagt, dass ihr nur eine Sache nicht klar wäre: warum Magier wie Pluto auf einen Magier dieses Kalibers hören würden. Naginata will fester zudrücken, doch merkt er nun, dass Chiyoku einen Ring aus Eis um ihren Hals gebildet hat, so dass sein Würgegriff keinen Effekt auf Chiyoku hat. Sie fragt, ob sich Naginata wirklich an Ratsmitgliedern und Magiern des Heiligen Kreuzes messen wolle. Er solle achtgeben, nach was er fragt, bevor er sich mit Magiern wie Daisuke oder der Meisterin vergleiche. Sie und Lucky seien hergekommen, um zu erfahren, welche Kraft nötig sei um 10 so mächtge Magier zu vereinen, wie die Ankoku no Ken. Das Resultat sei genau so enttäuschend, wie seine angeblichen gottgleichen Kräfte. Als er sie mit seiner finsteren Macht angriff, habe sie gespürt, dass sie von Fäusten aus schwarzer Magie getroffen wurde, genau so wie sie jetzt von Händen aus schwarzer Magie gehalten werde. Gegen die Magie Caines könne sie nichts ausrichten, da seine Kraft unsichtbar und immatriell wäre, anders als diese Art der schwarzen Magie. Mit diesen Worten lässt sie die finsteren Hände, die sie halten, zu Eis erstarren. Zeitgleich bildet sich in unglaublicher Schnelle Eis, welches Naginatas Körper einhüllt. Naginata behauptet entsetzt, dass die Eismacher-Magie einen Anfangspunkt für die Ausbreitung von Eis benötige, worauf Chiyoku auf den neben Naginata liegenden Zweihänder aus Eis deutet, von dem sich das Eisfeld ausgebreitet hat. Naginata bleckt noch einmal die Zähne bis er ganz zugefrohren ist. Luckys Gefängnis erhält einige Schnitte und zerfällt, als Lucky mit einer Katana in der Hand daraus hervor tritt. Lucky schaut ungläubig auf den eingefrohrenen Naginata und meint mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das dieser alberne Wichtigtuer wohl der schwächste aus Black Swort Zerk gewesen sei. Zu Chiyoku gewannt meint er den Beleidigten spielend, dass sie doch abgemacht hätten, sich beide einen guten Kampf zu gönnen. Jetzt sei nur Chiyoku auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Lachend fügt er hinzu, dass bei einem solchen Gegner allerdings nichts für Zwei übrigbleibe. Chiyokus lächeln erstarrt plötzlich und sie schaut ungläubig zu dem eingefrohrenen Naginata. Sie fragt Lucky wie das sein könne. Lucky ist genauso fassungslos, als er die immer stärker werdende magische Macht Naginatas spührt. Mit lautem Knacken bricht das Eis zunächst an einigen Stellen und zerspringt dann schlagartig mit einem Lauten Knall zu kleinsten Kristallen. Naginata richtet sich grinsend auf und sagt, dass sie Recht hätten, er sollte mit den Spielerreien aufhören und dies zum Abschluss bringen. Lucky, noch von der schrieren magischen Macht Naginatas überwältigt, sagt zu Chiyoku, dass, wenn sie zusammen kämpfen würden, noch eine Chance hätten, und wechselt in die Morgensternrüstung. Durch die ebenso beschworene Waffe schießt er einen Strahl gleißender Magie auf Naginata und stürmt direkt nach, um den ausweichenden Naginata in der Bewegung treffen zu können. Doch anstatt auszuweichen, hebt Naginata seinen Arm und fängt die Attacke ab. Als die Attacke verpufft, bildet er einen konzentrierten Ball sternenklarer Magie vor seiner Handfläche. Lucky, der durch seinen Plan der Attacke zu dicht gefolgt ist, kann dem Konter nicht mehr ausweichen und wird einmal getroffen durch den gesamten Raum geschleudert, wo er erst durch die nächste massive Wand gestoppt wird. Chiyoku hat derweil riesige Eisadler geformt, die auf Naginata zufliegen. Dieser lässt die Vögel jedoch mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zersplittern und kontert, indem er vor sich einen magischen Zirkel entstehen lässt und seinen rechten Arm dann schnell zur Seite bewegt. Aus dem magischen Zirkel fliegen darauf unzählige magische Strahlen, die Chiyoku als Ziel bestimmen. Chiyoku kann den Strahlen durch die Verwendung von Eisflügeln ausweichen und bemerkt ungläubig, dass sich Naginata, seit er sich aus dem Eis befreite, noch nicht einen Schritt bewegt hat, obwohl sie ihn mit ganzer Kraft attackieren würden. Naginata meint darauf hin herablassend, sie solle nicht die Konzentration verlieren und holt mit seinem rechten Arm aus. Noch in der Luft wird Chiyoku von einer Exlosion eingehüllt, die ihre Sinne mit Schmerz flutet, und sie verliert die Kontrolle über ihre Flugbahn. Schwer getroffen stürzt sie zu Boden und bleibt nach einem harten Aufschlag liegen. Aus Lucky, der sich noch, von dem letzten Treffer schwer gezeichnet, auf die Beine stemmt, entfährt ein Schrei. Wutentbrannt wechselt er in seine Flugrüstung. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit greift er Naginata an, der daraufhin belustigt ausweichen muss und die Klinge des Schwertes an der flachen Seite wegstößt. Lucky will einen Tritt ansetzten, doch Naginata fängt diesen ab und verpasst Lucky eine Kopfnuss, sodass dieser auf dem Boden des Raumes zurück schlittert. Während Naginata spöttisch den Angriff mit "auf dem richtigen Weg" lobt, überschlägt Lucky verzweifelt seine Möglichkeiten. Da seine Gilden-Rüstung seit dem Kampf gegen Shimura und Fegefeuerrüstung seit dem 2. Fighting Festival in Reperatur sind, beschließt er all seine Energie in die Offensive zu stecken. Er beschwört seinen Schwarzen Mantel und ein Paar geschwärzter Zwillingsschwerter. Als er mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Naginata zurennt beginnen die Schwerter mit den Worten Blitz von Ishgal zu leuchten und lassen den Boden unter ihnen aufspringen. Naginata grinst, erstaunt über die Magie, die Lucky beherrscht, und sagt, dass dies selbst, die besten Kanso Magier, die er kenne, ja sogar das Ratsmitglied Mane übertreffen würde. Allerdings stünde er weit über diesem Level. Noch während Lucky zum Schlag ansetzt, aktiviert Naginata sein Ass, die Sternschnuppen-Form. Lucky will grade zuschlagen, als Naginata wie ein Lichtblitz an ihm vorbei zieht. Seine Schwerter zerbrechen und zeitgleich spührt Lucky, wie sich seine rechte Seite von einem riesigen Hammer getroffen nach innen biegt. Schmerz durchflutet seinen Körper und nimmt ihm seine Sinne. Lucky fliegt zur Seite und spuckt Blut, während Naginata ihn blitzschnell umrundet hat und mit weiteren Schlägen in den Bauch maltretiert, ohne, dass Lucky die Möglichkeit besitzt sich zu wehren. Mit einem Ellebogen Treffer geht Lucky zu Boden und Naginata fliegt einige Meter weit nach oben, hinter sich einen Schweif von austretender Magie ziehend. Er bewegt seine Arme in Kreisform vor seinem Körper und schlägt die Hände ineinander, worauf 7 große Magische Zirkel hoch oben in der Luft über dem sich auf den Rücken rollenden Lucky entstehen. Schwer blutend hüllt sich Lucky geistesgegenwärtig in seine Diamentene Rüstung, bevor Naginata mit den Worten "Werde Gerichtet von den 7 Sternen der Macht. Großer Wagen!", aus jedem der Magischen Zirkel über Lucky einen gewaltigen Strahl sternenklarer Magie hervorbrechen lässt. Die entfesselten Kräfte fahren mit einem Lauten Knall auf Lucky nieder und hüllt ihn zur Gänze ein. Ein noch lauteres Bersten läutet die darauf folgende Explosion ein. Splitter fliegen Geschossgleich durch die Halle und selbst Teile der massive Decke stürzen durch die Erschütterung ein. Naginata sagt den Brocken ausweichend zu sich selbst, dass er sich wohl etwas mitreißen lassen habe, denn weitere Zerstörung könnte das Kontrollpult beschädigen. Mukotsu, der durch die Gänge der Festung fliegt und die schwindenden magische Energie Chiyokus verfolgt, spürt die Erschütterung und sein Verdacht bei Chiyoku auch Naginata vorzufinden, verdichtet sich. Als sich der Rauch lichtet, kniet Lucky in den letzten Resten seiner Diamantenen Rüstung aus vielen Wunden blutend im Krater des Einschlags. Er erhebt sich schwankend und humpelt auf den sanft landenden Naginata zu. Naginata lacht auf und sagt, dass es ihn verwundere, dass Lucky überhaupt noch an einem Stück sei, da seine Attacke die Kraft eines einschlagenden Meteors habe. Solche Tapferkeit, wenn auch umsonst. Naginata schreitet auf Lucky zu, der versucht ihn mit einem Schlag zu treffen. Naginata kippt amüsiert nur den Kopf leicht zu Seite, um Luckys langsamer Attacke zu entgehen, und schlägt dem jungen Magier mit einem blitzschnellen Haken ins Gesicht. Von der Wucht des Schlages wird Lucky gegen das Kontrollpult geschleudert. Naginata will dem Kampf nun einen Ende setzten und schlendert auf den sich am steinernen Kontrollpult hochkämpfenden Lucky zu, doch plötzlich erschallt ein Ruf, dass er sich lieber um sein eigenes Leben Gedanken machen solle. Als Naginata sich umdreht, sieht er Chiyoku mit überkreuzten Armen am anderen Ende des Raumes stehen. Naginata lächelt ruhig und fragt, ob dies der berühmte Eissarg, der mächtigste Zauber der Eis Magie sei. Chiyoku wird anstatt zu antworten von reiner Magie eingehüllt und will gerade die vernichtenden Worte sprechen, als Naginata seine Hand zu ihrer Seite ausstreckt und sie zu Boden gepresst wird. Naginata sagt spötisch, dass ein solcher Zauber zwar mächtig, aber zu langsam für einen Gegener wie ihn sei. Die magische Aura um Chiyoku verpufft und Naginata sagt, dass nun selbst dieser Zauber nicht funktioniert habe. Chiyoku und Lucky seien stärker gewesen, als er erwartet hätte, doch nun sei das Ende von ihnen und der Ratsversammlung gekommen. Chiyoku wird stärker gegen den Boden gepresst und fängt an zu schreien. Dieses mal wird Naginata von Knall unterbrochen. Lucky steht vor dem blitzumspielten Kontrollpult, in dem über 50 verschiedene Schwerter stecken. Entkräftet sagt er, dass er wenigstens seine letzte Misson mit bravour gemeistert habe. Naginata ist fassungslos und der Druck auf Chiyoku schwindet. Er blickt auf das Kontrollpult und Zornesadern treten auf seiner Stin hervor. Ohne auf den in sich zusammen sinkenden Lucky zu achten, eilt er zum Pult und betätigt die verschiedensten Hebel und Knöpfe. Entladungen umspielen das Pult, während Naginata ungläubig vor den Schwerben seines Planes steht. Langsam wendet er sich zu dem jungen Magier um und starrt diesen voller Zorn an. Worauf er mit hassverzerrter Stimme spricht, dass Lucky seinen Plan, den Plan auf den er 7 Jahre lang hingearbeitete, zerstört hat. Selbst der Tod wäre dafür eine lächerliche Strafe. Es wäre unverzeihlich. Naginata reckt seine Arme mit den überkreuzt nach oben und ein riesiger magischer Zirkel, bestehend aus den kompliziertesten Formeln, erscheint vor seinen Händen. Allein durch die Aktivierung des Zirkels entsteht darauf eine Druckwelle, die Lucky fast wegschleudert und pure Finsternis sammelt sich über Naginatas Händen. Lucky will sich bewegen, doch die Finsternis, die diese Energie ausstrahl lähmt ihn. Chiyoku bemerkt zudem erschrocken, dass sich alle Schatten zum Zentrum dieser abscheulichen Magie neigen. Naginata sagt darauf voller Hass, dass Lucky in die tiefste Dunkelheit fallen werde. Er werde sich wünschen nur die Hölle ertragen zu müssen. Mukotsu, der währenddessen in der Halle der Unendlichkeit angelangt ist, spührt die gewaltige magische Macht, die von Naginata ausgeht und zwei Erlöschende komplett überdeckt. Er erinnert sich an die Worte Kaorus, dass seine Macht nichts gegen das, was er gesehen hätte, wäre, und fliegt voller Graus auf das ihn erwartende Bild mit höchster Geschwindigkeit der Decke der Halle entgegen. Im Kontrollsaal stellt sich Chiyoku zwischen Naginata und Lucky und erschafft mit letzter Kraft eine brüchige Eismauer. Lucky fleht sie an sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch sie erwidert, dass sie ihre Kameraden immer bis zum letzten schütze, was Lucky doch eigentlich wissen müsse. Naginata lacht hässlich auf und sagt, dass seine Magie beide restlos vernichten werde. Dann wirft er die Kugel tiefster Finsternis mit den Worten Himmelskörper Magie: Altairis auf die beiden. Bevor die Attacke Chiyoku erreichen kann schiebt sich mit den Worten glänzender Schild des Dijoser eine silbern strahlende Gestalt zwischen die Attacke und die Eismauer und die beiden erschöpften Magier werden von einer Kuppel silberner Magie eingehüllt. Das letzte, das Chiyoku und Lucky sehen können, ist ein mit silbernen Schuppen bedeckte Mukotsu, der mit ausgestreckten Armen voller Anstrengung gegen die auf seinen Schild wirkenden Kräfte arbeitet. Es folgt eine Explosion unglaublichen Außmaßes, die an den Kräften des Schildes zehrt. Risse entstehen. Der Schild bricht. Wie bei einem brechenden Damm flutet eine Druckwelle, die die Eismauer spielerisch davonfegt, den eben noch sicheren Bereich. Rauch und Staub umgeben die beiden. Als Lucky und Chiyoku wieder sehen können, steht vor ihnen Mukotsu mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Die vordere Hälfte seines Körpers ist trotz seiner Verwandlung komplett verbrannt. Schlieren tiefster Schwärze durchziehen seinen Körper aus denen sein silbernes Blut sickert. Aus Chiyokus Kehle kommt ein Schluchzen, dass sich zu einem Schrei ausweitet, während Mukotsu rückwärts umkippt. Chiyoku springt zu ihm und kann seinen schweren Körper auffangen. Schwach blickt Mukotsu ihr in die Augen und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln. Er bittet sie, ihm ihre Hand zu geben und umfasst sie ohne seinen gewöhnlich festen Händedruck. Chiyoku sieht, dass er etwas sagen will und fleht ihn unter Tränen an nicht zu sprechen, um seine Kräfte zu schonen. Bald werde Hilfe eintreffen. Mukotsu unterbricht sie schwach und sagt mit brüchiger Stimme, dass er nun seine Bestimmung gefunden habe und jetzt mit der Vergangenheit abschließen könne. Chiyoku fleht ihn weinend an nicht zu gehen. Erinnert ihn an seine vielen Kämpfe, was er schon üerstanden hätte, dass diese Wunde dagegen nichts weiter als Kratzer seien. Doch Mukotsus Kopf neigt sich zur Seite und sein Händedruck erschlafft entgültig. Das letzte, was Mukotsu denkt ist, dass er nun den Schutz von Chiyoku Lucky anvertrauen müsse. Naginata beginnt zu kichern und bricht dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er schreit, dass Mukotsu anscheinend Kaoru besiegt habe, aber trotzdem nichts weiter als der Westentaschendämon von einst geblieben sei. Mukotsu hätte dankbar sein sollen, dass man so einem Schwächling eine so große Macht gegeben habe, doch anstatt sie zu nutzen, werfe er sie für solch zweitklassige Würmer weg. All das sieht Lucky mit stummem Entsetzen, während ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen rinnen. Nachdem er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hat, trifft ihn ein Schlag an der Wange und Naginata fliegt einige Meter weit zurück. Lucky schreit, er solle den Mund halten und beschwört ein rundes "Schwert", das anstelle einer Klinge ein Netz aus Magischen Symbolen aufweist und statt einer Spitze eine Reihe von nach vorne ragenden Noppen aufweist. Lucky sagt, dass dies Soul, das Schwert des Gründers von Soullight, sei. Sein Großvater vererbte es ihm. Plötzlich glimmen die Schriftzeichen auf dem "Schwert" auf und Luckys Wunden schließen sich. Naginata fragt, wer Lucky sei, und dieser antwortet sein wahrer Name sei Ashitaka Scott. Mit einem Schrei richtet das "Schwert" gegen sich und die Noppen verschwinden in seinem Brustkorb, jedoch ohne ihm zu schaden, worauf er das "Schwert" dreht. In seiner Seele steht Lucky plötzlich vor James Scott. James will mit ihm Reden, doch Lucky unterbricht ihn und sagt, dass sie keine Zeit hätten zu reden, sondern kämpfen müssten. James bejaht dies und sagt, dass sie diesen Kampf nun beenden werden. In der Realität hat Naginata einen überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zurückgewonnen und meint, egal wieso sich Luckys Wunden geheilt hätten, er werde sie ihm innerhalb einer Minute wieder zufügen können. Lucky verneint dies, was Naginata auflachen lässt. Darauf streckt Naginata seine Hände zur Seite, wo ein magischer Zirkel entsteht. Er bewegt seine Hände nach vorne und ein Dutzend magische Geschosse fliegen aus dem Zirkel hervor. Lucky beschwört eine Katana und wehrt die einschlagenden Geschosse mit einem einzigen Streich ab. Dann springt er nach vorne auf den überraschten Naginata zu, der sich unter der auf seinen Kopf ziehlenden Attacke wegducken kann. Lucky setzt zu einem Tritt an, den er mit einem Schlag mit dem Griff des Schwertes verbindet. Naginata blockt Tritt und Schlag und schlägt selbst zu. Lucky dreht sich und entkommt so der Attacke, sodass er die letzte Schlagsequenz wiederholt. Naginata erkennt, dass Lucky den Angriff wiederholt, dreht sich aus Luckys Bewegung heraus und schlägt dahin, wo er Lucky vermutet. In Luckys Seele fragt Lucky, wieso er die Sequenz wiederhohlen sollte. Jeder gute Kämpfer würde sofort die Wiederholung durchschauen, was zum Tod führe. James antwortet, dass dies der Grund sei. Einen starken Gegner könne man miteinem guten Schlag besiegen, ihr Gegner wäre aber mehr als das. Man müsse ihn also glauben lassen, man mache einen Fehler. Wenn er diesen versuche auszunutzen, bewegt man sich eben nicht so wie der Gegner glaube, sondern mache aus einem Fehler einen Treffer. Naginatas Schlag geht in die Leere und Naginata wird von dem Knauf der Katana am Kopf getroffen. Noch im fallen, fängt dieser sich aber wieder und schreit, dass es niemand mit seiner Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen könne. Er aktiviert die Sternschnuppen-Form und schlägt Lucky mit Hochgeschwindigkeit in den Bauch. James ist über die Geschwindigkeit des Gegners erschrocken und meint, dass man einen solchen Gegner am besten mit einer überlegenen Attacke besiege. Lucky müsse es nur schaffen, dass Naginata treffbar ist. Lucky meint er kenne eine Methode um dies sicherzustellen und lässt seine Arme fallen. Naginata schlägt wie erwartet zu und seine Hand bohrt sich in Luckys Körper. Mit einem Grinsen blickt Naginata in Luckys Gesicht um sich an dessem Schmerz zu laben. Doch schlägt ihm nur unmenschliche Gleichgültigkeit, ob des Schlages, und heiliger Zorn, ob des getöteten Freundes, entgegen. Erschrocken will sich Naginata zurückziehen, doch zuckt Luckys Hand nach vorne und umfasst Naginatas Arm. James sagt darauf in Luckys Geist, dass dies genau das Zeitfenster sei, das er benötige, und lässt eine sich um Luckys Handgelenk wickelnde Tätowierung erscheinen, während der verwunderte Naginata noch versucht sich aus Luckys Griff zu befreien. James sagt darauf durch Luckys Körper, dass es zu Ende sei und aktiviert Soullight Glitter. Ein gewaltiger Strahl golden gleißender magischer Energie fährt aus dem nächtlichen Himmel auf Naginata nieder und er wird schreiend in Licht gehüllt. Mit solch gewaltiger Kraft trifft der Strahl auf die fliegende Festung, dass sie in ihrer gänze zu beben beginnt und erst, nachdem dieser Strom aus reinster Magie verebbt ist, wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Chiyoku, die dem Kampf atemlos zugesehen hat, fragt ob es vorbei sei. James antwortet wieder durch Luckys Körper, dass diese Magie eine der drei Magieformen sei, die von Soullights Gründer entwickelt wurden. Sie verwende das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes und bündele diese gewaltigen Energien in einer Attacke. Es sei vorbei. Als sich Lucky umdreht und zu Chiyoku gehen will, hört er plötzlich hinter sich aus dem Rauch Naginata mit hassverzerrter Stimme fragen, ob das stimme. Erstaunt wirbelt Lucky herum und sieht Naginata in zerfetzter Kleidung sich auf die Beine stemmen. James ist fassungslos und fragt Lucky, wer sein Gegner sei. Sebst in seinem langen Leben wäre er niemals auf ein Talent, wie Naginatas gestoßen. Chiyoku ist ebenso erschrocken doch sie bemerkt den Grund, weshalb Naginata durch die Attacke nicht vernichtet wurde: er nutzt für seine Himmelskörper-Magie auch das Licht der Sterne, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab die Attacke vor dem Aufprall abzuschwächen. Mit von Hass gespaltener Stimme fragt Naginata wärendessen, ob Lucky stolz wäre seine Attacke abgefangen zu haben. Ob er stolz wäre seine Magie zerschmettert und ihn verwundet zu haben. Doch er solle sich als Mensch nicht zu sicher sein ihn besiegt zu haben. Mit einem übernaürlich Grinsen fliegt Naginata mit großer Geschindigkeit durch die zerstörte Decke in den nächtlichen Himmel empor. Er schreit, dass ihm jetzt alles egal sei, sie alle jetzt sterben würden. Er macht einige unglaublich schnelle Bewegungen vor seinem Körper und ein magischer Zirkel von gewaltiger Größe und Komplexität taucht vor ihm auf. James erkennt die Magie wieder und fragt ein weiteres Mal entsetzt, wer dieser Gegner sei. Diese Magie sei Abgrund Riss. Lucky fragt James, was für eine Magie das sei, und James antwortet, dass sie in der Zeit der Edo entwickelt wurde. Selbst die Edo Herrscher benötigten für die Aktivierung 4 ihrer mächtigsten Elementar-Magier, die trotzdem für die Zeichnung des Zirkels eine Stunde gebraucht habe sollen. Der Zauber wurde nie angewandt, denn allein der Name hat Völker sich unterwerfen lassen. Er könne nicht glauben, dass dieser Mann ihn einfach so, binnen weniger Sekunden aktiviern konnte. Es gäbe jetzt nur noch eine Chance alle Personen in den schwebenden Gärten zu retten. Dafür brauche er aber die gesamte Magie Luckys, Chiyokus und aus Soul. Auch solche, die seine Seele erhalten würde. Tränen rinnen Luckys Wangen herab, einen Verwandten nach nur so kurzer Zeit wieder zu verlieren, aber er nickt. Während sich knisternd Magie vor dem gewaltigen Zirkel konzentriert, fassen Chiyoku und Lucky zusammen Soul am Griff. In seiner Seele verabschiedet sich James von ihm, traurig nicht mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht haben zu können. Als er durch Luckys Stimme die Worte Soullight Sphäre spricht, durchfährt ein finsteres Blitzen die Nacht. Doch die Schwebenden Gärten erreicht es nicht. Ein goldener Schein umgibt diese, über den diese finstersterste Magie der Edo leckt. Kurze Zeit bilden sich kleine Risse in der Sphäre, doch dann lässt der Zustrom an Magie nach und eine gewaltige Explosion erschüttert die warme Nacht. Als Lucky wieder erwacht liegt er in den Trümmern des Kontrollraumes, in einem Arm die bewusstlose Chiyoku im anderen Brocken der verkohlten Überreste von Soul. Durch die zertrümmerte Decke landet grade ein Truppenschiff der Ratsversammlung in der Halle. Die Schlacht der schwebenden Gärten ist gewonnen.